darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Aggie/dialogue
*'Aggie:' What can I help you with? **'Player:' Hey, you're a witch aren't you? ***'Aggie: '''My, you're observant! ****'Player:' Cool, do you turn people into frogs? *****'Aggie:' Oh, not for years. But if you meet a talking chicken, you have probably met the professor in the manor north of here. A few years ago it was a flying fish. That machine is a menace. **'Player:' So what is actually in that cauldron? ***'Aggie:' You don't really expect me to give away trade secrets, do you? **Talk about Vampyre Slayer ***'Aggie:' I must congratulate you on killing Count Draynor! You've done a great thing for our village. ****'Player: I'm happy to help. **'''Player: What's new in Draynor Village? ***'Aggie:' Hm, A while ago there was a portal that appeared in the woods to the east of Draynor. ***'Aggie: '''When the portal opened, the god Zamorak stepped through! ***'Aggie:' However, immediately he was confronted by Saradomin and a battle ensued. Both forces fought valiently for months, unable to gain the upper hand. ***'Aggie:' In the end, however, the power of Zamorak was no match for the might of Saradomin. Zamorak was defeated ***'Aggie:' Zamorak retreated with the help of his general. But the victory had its cost Saradomin dearly, and so he left the battlefield to regroup. ***'Aggie: The battlefield is at peace now. ****'''Player: Can I ask you something else? *****''Returns to inital options'' ****'Player:' Ok, thanks! **'Player:' What could you make for me? ***'Aggie: '''I mostly just make what i find pretty. I sometimes make dye for the women's clothes to brighten the place up. I can make red,yellow and blue dyes. If you'd like some, just bring me the appropriate ingredients. ****'Player:' What do you need to make red dye? *****'Aggie:' 3 lots of redberries and 5 coins to you. ******'Player:' Could you make me some red dye, please? *******Dialogue missing ******'Player:' I don't think i have all the ingredients yet. *******'Aggie: You know what you need to get, now come back when you have them. Goodbye for now. ******'''Player: I can do without dye at that price. *******'Aggie:' That's your choice, but i would think you have killed for less. I can see it in your eyes. ******'Player:' Where can i get redberries? *******'Aggie:' I pick mine from the woods south of Varrock. The food shop in Port Sarim sometimes has some as well. ********'Player:' What other colours can you make? *********Dialogue missing ********'Player: '''Thanks ******'Player:' What other colours can you make? *******Dialogue missing ****'Player:' What do you need to make yellow dye? *****Dialogue missing ****'Player:' What do you need to make blue dye? *****Dialogue missing ****'Player:' What do you need to remove dye from goblin mail? *****Dialogue missing ****'Player:' No thanks, im happy the colour I am. *****'Aggie:' You are easily pleased with yourself then. When you need dyes, come to me. **'Player:' Can you make dyes for me please? ***Dialogue missing ''If the item 50 Shades of Dye is used on Aggie *'Aggie:' Someone bought my book! Have you checked out dye number 42? It's my favourite! *'Player:' I haven't had a chance yet, I'm sorry. *'Aggie:' That's OK, every dye I've ever made is in that book. There really is quite the mixture. *'Player:' So you can make every dye? That is fascinating. *'Aggie:' It's no trouble really. You'd be surprised at what you can whip up with a little woad leaf and some redberries. *'Aggie:' I'm fairly certain that I could make any type of dye with a blindfold on! Comes in handy when I'm chopping the onion for a dye. *'Player:' Are there any new dyes that you can make for me from your book? *'Aggie:' I'm afraid not. As part of the book contract, I wasn't allowed to make any more of the dyes from my own book. *'Aggie:' It's a shame really. I was doing a bit of redecorating and wanted to recolour my grain storage to a nice shade of red. *'Player:' So that would then be a red room of grain? *'Aggie:' Precisely. *'Player:' I'll, uh, leave you to it.